1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to absorption products for cleaning up and containing spills and leaks of oil and other liquids. 2. Description of Prior Art
Many manufacturers, distributors and other consumers have a need for a product to clean up and contain liquid spills and leaks.
Heretofore a variety of products have been used with absorption abilities.
One such product is a fabric sock filled with cellulose. This product is limited by its size and shape.
Another product is an absorbent pillow filled with foamed silicate glass. This product is limited by its absorption rate.
Most consumers therefore would find it desirable to have a product that is sufficient in size and superior in absorption capacity.